1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window shade roller cutting assembly, and more particularly to a window shade cutting assembly which is perpendicularly standing on a surface to save space.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional window shade roller cutting assembly normally is horizontally displaced on a working table to provide services to customers who have different requirements in length of the window shade. After a precise measurement to the length of the window shade, the window shade cutting assembly is able to cut off a portion of the window shade with an appropriate length to satisfy the customers"" needs. However, the conventional window shade cutting assembly normally is placed in a corner of a mall where available space is used to make the bast effect out of it. Therefore, if the window shade cutting assembly is placed horizontally in a corner, at least two side walls are useless, which is quite a waste of space. U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,415 concerns a window shade roller with shade cutting assembly including an elongated tubular shade holder to be clamped onto a rolled shade and an elongated tubular collar which is rotatably coupled to the shade holder. It is to be noted from the patent that a large space is occupied when the shade cutting assembly is deployed and this is a major drawback of the conventional cutting assembly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved window shade roller cutting assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved window shade roller cutting assembly which is perpendicularly displaced on a surface so that only minimum space is used.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an elongated guiding rod and a measuring rod movable relative to the guiding rod and having a magnifier fixed onto the measuring rod and regularly spaced markings thereon.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a clamping device mounted on a fixing plate which is secured to the guiding rod. The clamping device is able to securely clamp a workpiece inserted therein so that the window shade roller cutting assembly is able to cut the workpiece easily.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a cutting blade which is able to rotate in a unidirectional direction opposite to the rotational direction of the clamping device such that every time the cutting blade is used, the cutting edge of the cutting blade is changed for prolonging the life span of the cutting blade.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.